


The Matchmaker

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: & indicate friendships, But I liked writing it so I hope that you like it too, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Overly Supportive Friend Jason Grace, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason tends to get overly involved in other people's love lives, to the extent where he becomes a matchmaker. Piper helps, Leo feels left out, Annabeth and Reyna make-out, Percy comes to terms with his feelings and Nico isn't happy about. (or maybe just a little bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of a comic by minuiko over on tumblr

Piper and Jason walked through the woods at Camp Half-blood, the faint smell of sea foam tickling Jason's nostrils. The silence was nice, just he and Piper walking hand in hand through a space where the chances of a monster attack were almost nonexistent. He wasn't sure that he wanted to break the silence, but he had a plan (or something that was kind of sort of not really a plan) and he really needed his girlfriend's help with it.

"Piper," he said, sounding the slightest bit nervous.

"Yeah Jace," she said, a tint of humor but also a titch of worry in her own tone.

"I need you to keep Annabeth away from Percy for a while," Jason said, his words blurring together, though Piper understood him. She was used to that happening when he got nervous around her.

"Because?" she asked, though the actual worry had melted from her tone, completely replaced by amusement.

"Can't tell you yet," he said, "Just please keep her busy for a while."

"So you can be alone with Percy," she teased, "I suppose that I could rebound with Annabeth, but I'd say that I prefer my own blonde."

"Come on," Jason said, rolling his eyes, "I know Percy has a pretty nice ass, but he just doesn't match up to you in personality." Piper smirked at him, and then continued on with the  _actual thread of conversation._

"But really, is this one of your romance things?" she asked, "Are you trying to set Percy up with someone, like you did with Will and Nyssa?"

"No," he lied, and he knew that Piper could see right through him.

"Right," she said, "Gods, Jace, I thought that I was the child of Aphrodite."

"Shut up, Piper," he said through his blush. Then, like the true half-corrupted Roman he was, he regained his composure (to an extent).

"So you'll do it?" Jason asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I will, Jace. I'll take her and we'll hang out with Reyna. I remember that she mentioned some troubles in paradise with Percy anyways."

"You're amazing," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, a smirk on her face, "I know."

* * *

"So," Percy said, looking from Nico to Jason and Jason to Nico, "When's Annabeth showing up?" He was uncomfortably surveying the clearing in the park, looking for his girlfriend to use as safety net.

"Sorry," Jason lied, "It turns out that she promised Piper she'd go to the mall with her." Nico looked as though he was feeling incredibly awkward (which he probably was) and he was glaring daggers at Jason. Jason just smiled because  _everything was going according to plan._ He wanted to laugh manically, but he remembered the only time he actually heard that was when Gaea was about to rise and destroy the world. Maybe he didn't want to associate his own feelings of matchmatching triumph with an evil, power-hungry goddess attempting to rise from her slumber and decimate the earth.

"So it'll just be the three of us?" Percy asked.

He continued, "That's fine. I can kick both your asses-  _at the same time."_

Jason sent Nico a look that said  _I don't know what you see at him._

Nico glared at him but underneath it Jason could see his blush.

"Actually," Jason said, "It'll just be you two. I'd forgotten that Tuesday is always the day that Leo and I hang out. He always gets pissed if I miss," and then Jason used air quotes, "brotime."

"He actually calls it that?" asked Percy.

"Have you met Leo?" Jason asked, laughing.

"Touché," Percy said.

"I've got to go," Jason said, "See you two at dinner."

Nico grabbed him tightly by the shoulder and frantically whispered, "Don't you fucking dare, Grace. Don't you dare leave me with him."

Jason sent him a sheepish smile and loosed himself of Nico's grip, "Have a good time you two!"

* * *

Piper staggered into Bunker Nine about an hour later looking exhausted, slightly exasperated, but also the tiniest bit amused.

"What happened?" Jason asked, "Did Annabeth go after Percy?"

"No," she said, and Jason had a terrible time getting a read on her emotions.

Leo sent them both funny looks, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I feel like you two are keeping me out of the loop. C'mon, tell part three of  _us_  what's going on."

"Don't worry, Leo," said Piper, "Jace won't even tell me what he's up to."

"That serious?" Leo asked, because he knew that if Jason didn't tell  _Piper_ something, then it was  _deadly_ serious.

"Yeah," she said, "He led me into a war-zone."

"I just had you find Annabeth," Jason replied, "You're the one who got Reyna. I didn't know they wouldn't get along."

"Oh they "got along" just fine," Piper said, "They started making out. Like pretty hardcore. One minute they were discussing their feelings, and the next they were yelling at each other. Then Annabeth called Reyna a coward and Reyna just kissed her. And they  _wouldn't stop."_

"Plot twist," Leo laughed, but then, as if remembering his actual proximity to the situation, "I hope Percy doesn't take it too hard."

"He won't," Jason said, his lips curving into a small smile. Both his favorite people sent him confused looks. This time he didn't resist his urge and cackled manically. Lighting crackled above the bunker.

"You're scaring me, bro," Leo said.

"All this over a bit of matchmaking," Piper said, "I'm not sure if I'm freaked out or proud."

"Both?" Leo asked and Jason laughed.

"Both, both is good," Piper said.

* * *

Jason walked quietly to the clearing where he had left Percy and Nico. He had tried to quell his curiosity, but it had gotten the better of him and Jason found himself half spying on his friends whom he had left only about an hour ago to let them try to sort out their relationship.

"I like you, Nico," Percy earnestly, " but, but what about Annabeth?"

"Just fucking forget it, Percy," Nico said, "Just forget that I ever told you." Jason walked into sight of the two.

"It's not what it looks like," Percy said, his words flying together.

Nico's scowl showed just how seething he was as he said, "I blame you, Grace."

"Reyna and Annabeth got together," Jason said with a smirk. He hadn't actually intended to interfere any further, but the opportunity presented itself and he just  _had to._

He added, "Just thought you ought to know." Percy grabbed Nico by the waist and crashed his lips against the other boy's.

Jason started to walk away as he heard Nico shout, "You can't just kiss me and make it better." Jason considered going over to help, but then he decided that he's let them sort it out.

* * *

Later,Jason sat down at Table One and looked across the dining pavilion. Piper was laughing with Lacy and Mitchell and making goofy faces at Leo. Annabeth was sending Reyna, who was sitting at the table reserved for visiting Romans, meaningful looks. And Percy had sat down across from a glaring Nico at Table Thirteen. Though his friend was trying to hide it, Jason could see the smile leaking through at the corners of his lips.

_Mission accomplished._


End file.
